Memories
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: They weren't friends in the beginning. Hell, they immediately regretted the decision the first day in the apartment. SoMa week prompt #1.


**Memories**

**Just gonna go right into it today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

They weren't friend's in the beginning. Hell, they immediately regretted the decision after their first day in the apartment.

What was important is that both weapon and meister weren't going to back out.

Even if one of the were a flat-chested bookworm who didn't know the meaning of listen and the other were snarky, rude, and had a superiority complex.

Nope. None of them were going to back down.

But...

How did they end up becoming friends?

* * *

He was obviously an idiot. She too was an idiot for partnering with him.

But if they had said it was done, it was over, on the first day well... They wouldn't have ended up here.

"You know bookworm, you've gotta stop that. It's so uncool for you to read such a huge book."

Two months into their partnership and they still haven't gotten used to each other.

She should have gotten a female partner. That one girl, she looked nice. She was even a scythe!

But it was too late for that, she had moved back to Japan.

"Wouldn't want my brain to shrivel up like yours."

He could have gotten a meister who knew something about music and did something interesting during their free time.

Like that one guy, he was wearing a freaking Coldplay shirt!

Too bad he had moved back to Europe.

"My brain isn't as shriveled up as Star's."

Ah, the one boy who had ruined the moment they had met.

* * *

"Maka Albarn."

"Soul Eater."

Their hands clutched each other as they smiled.

"So, I take it you don't know anything about music."

She pouted. "And what makes you think that?" She bit back.

"The fact that you like my music." He chuckled as the released each other's hands.

"What?! That's ridiculous! It was clearly good! If I could play half as good as you-!"

"YAHOO!"

Maka's face fell. "Oh no."

"What? What's going on?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Duck."

"Eh? What's that-?"

"I SAID DUCK YOU IDIOT!" She tackled him to the ground just as a blur of blue zoomed past them.

"Great! You ruined my only suit!" He growled as he sat up and patted his suit jacket.

"I told you to duck and you wouldn't! Be happy I saved your butt!" She snapped.

"What the hell was that anyways?" He asked, pulling her up with him.

"My idiot friend-"

"I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR!"

She sighed as the ego-maniac smiled down at them.

"HEY MAKA! DID YOU SEE MY ENTRANCE?! IT WAS GREAT, WASN'T IT?"

"Yeah, except for the fact that you almost bruised my weapon and I."

"IS THAT HIM?!" He pointed at the white-haired boy.

"Yeah. Soul, this is Black Star. Black Star, this is Soul."

"A NEW FOLLOWER! MY NAME'S- AH!" The blue-haired boy hit the floor with a loud 'thud'. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"YOU WERE STANDING ON THE PIANO YOU IDIOT!" He growled at him. He then turned back and wiped the dirt off the top of the grand piano with a scowl.

Maka could see the softness in his eyes, how much he loved the piano. She pulled Black Star's arm, pulling him away from her new weapon.

"Hey, what're you doing?" He gave his childhood friend a questioning look.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Just, leave us alone for a while. 'Kay?" She smiled.

He examined her a little before sighing. "Okay, but if he hurts you-"

"I think I'll be the one hurting him if anything." She replied, hands on her hips.

Black Star chuckled, ruffling her hair. "I know."

"Bye Black Star." Rolling her eyes, she pushed him out the door. She walked back to Soul, smiling as he wiped the grand piano with great care.

"Really love the piano, huh?"

He looked up and smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess. But I kinda hate it too."

"So you're in a love-hate relationship with pianos?" She rose an eyebrow.

"As I said, I guess."

"So you wouldn't call the piano your girlfriend-"

"What. The. Fuck."

"Or boyfriend, I'm not judging you. You can be any sexuality you want."

"I'm straight you idiot." He growled, a blush adorning his face.

"Yeah. As straight as a circle."

"I SAID I'M STRAIGHT!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, no space between their bodies. "Just to prove it to you."

Before he could do anything stupid, he met a not-so-friendly-and-not-so-thin book.

"MAKA CHOP!" "GAH!"

The boy lay face down on the ground, murmuring. "What the hell was that you crazy woman?"

"Called a book."

"No." He stood up. "I mean, what the hell." He made a chopping motion with his hand. "Was that?!"

"Since you obviously didn't hear the battle cry, it was a Maka Chop." She sighed, tucking her book away to Shinigami knows where. "Now, let's get back to the party before that blueberry decides to ruin that precious piano."

"Ugh. That idiot. How the hell do you guys know each other anyway?" He followed her out the door.

"Childhood friend." She chimed as he closed the door.

How she managed to put up with that idiot was beyond anyone's knowledge.

* * *

"Anyway... When is it?" He asked, sitting next to her on the sofa.

"When's what?"

"Our next mission idiot."

"Oh, yeah. Um..." Her eyes flicked to the clock on the wall. "HOLY SHINIGAMI!" She jumped up and ran to her room.

"Eh? Maka, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Our flight is in 10 minutes! I told you to keep watch of the time for me idiot!" She yelled just as she walked out her bedroom door with luggage in hand.

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!" He ran into his room, grabbing the luggage under his bed. He ran out with his jacket thrown over his shoulder and the keys in his hand. "Let's go!"

With a few delays, they got to the airport just a second before they decided to close the gates.

The pair sighed in their seats, conveniently a window seat (how Maka loves getting the window seat). Maka already had a book out while Soul placed his headphones on.

As their flight continued on, Maka was sure she'd kill a baby. Or child. Or an annoying adult who didn't know the meaning of "shut up you're disturbing the other passengers."

She was glad when night came and the moon replaced the sun.

Everyone was asleep in the cabin, the lights were dim, snores and sleepy murmurs filled the air.

The only two left awake were Soul and Maka.

"Hey, Soul. Soul. Sooouuul." She poked him until he opened an eye.

Pausing his iPod and removing his headphones, he sighed. "What?"

"Can you turn the light off now? I'm gonna sleep, so..."

He then looked around to see everyone unconscious. "Whoa, it's dark already?"

"Yeah, you can stay awake if you want but since we have a mission..."

"I'll go to sleep." He rolled his eyes, putting his iPod and headphones away while Maka tucked the book into the pocket of the seat in front of her.

Soul reached up and turned both lights off completely.

They both rearranged themselves until the place was comfortable.

Though their position was comfortable, it was quite uncomfortable. The arm rest between them was lifted back so Maka could lean on him.

"You're quite the pillow." She yawned.

"Are you indicating I'm fat?" He whispered.

"No. Just fluffy." She smiled even if he couldn't see her.

Though it was dark, his face turned bright red and he had a soft smile.

As Maka snored lightly, he leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. "Goodnight Maka."

* * *

They woke up with Maka's head on his shoulder, his own head resting on hers. Oh, the classic.

With red faces, coughing, and an exchange of 'good morning', they pulled away from each other.

The plane landed soon enough, the cab driver waiting for their arrival.

Maka yawned during the cab ride often, which was odd since she fell asleep before her weapon.

"Ya know, I've been here before." He stated, looking at the scenery.

Maka blinked and turned to him. "Really? So, are you familiar with the place? Cause I sure don't want to get lost."

"I know this place better than a tourist. That's all I can say." He smirked at her.

When they got to their stop, they thanked the driver, got out, and walked into the hotel lobby.

Maka smiled as she and her weapon went up to the receptionist. "Hi, I'm checking in."

"Name." The receptionist smiled at the duo.

"Maka Albarn."

"Have you reserved?"

"Yes."

The receptionist turned to the computer and typed out her name. "Ah, yes. Ms. Albarn and Mr. Eater, room 18 of floor 5." She handed them the keys. "Have a good stay."

"Thank you." Maka chirped and walked to the elevator, Soul close behind.

They got into the elevator, no one else joined them. Soul pressed the floor number button, and the closed doors button without letting the other go.

"What're you doing?"

"The elevator won't stop if I do this, it'll go straight to our floor." He explained.

"And how exactly did you learn this?"

"I have my resources..."

"Uh-huh..."

They got to their floor without any delays, heading straight to their room.

"Ya know, it's really nice here at night." Soul smiled as he opened the door and entered.

Maka closed the door behind her and smiled back. "Guess we're going night hunting then."

"Serious?" He perked up.

"Yup. No other way to do it anyway. If we went hunting in the day, we'd pretty much get caught by people."

"True."

Silence filled the room as they put their belongings next to their separate beds.

"Hey Soul?"

"Hm?"

"Have you... Have you performed here?"

He scowled. "Yeah. Pretty much the only reason I know this place well. Are we gonna go out to eat?"

Maka sighed as he once again steered clear from that topic. "Whatever you want. You've been here before, meaning you know what place would be good to go to."

He looked up and smirked. "Perfect."

* * *

They rode the bike to a restaurant very well-known around the place.

She looked at the setting sun, the sky an aurora of colors. Everyone around them were rushing inside stores, restaurants, or back home.

"Come on Maka, you wanted to eat right?"

"Coming." She ran up to catch up to him.

She looked up to see the sign of the well-known restaurant, Les Ronchons.

As Soul talked to the waitress, she looked around the place.

For a cheap local restaurant, it seemed really fancy.

"Follow me sir." The waitress said with a thick French accent.

They had sat down at the very back of the place, only a few people there that day.

"So, where are we gonna find it?" Soul asked as he scanned the menu.

"Near this place, just a block away. Hey, do you speak French?"

"Forced to. A little rusty I might add." He put his menu down. "You don't know what any of that stuff is, do you?"

Maka blushed. "No..."

"Little miss know-it-all doesn't really know it all! Awesome!" His laughter gained him a Maka Chop, ruining his day.

_'So uncool.'_

* * *

"So, would that be considered a date?"

"Of course not!"

"Ouch. That hurt."

"Ugh. I'm sorry, I was trying to imply that we're just friend's. We agreed this relationship of ours is just business, strictly business. Remember?"

"I don't remember agreeing to that." He sighed, his image showing on the blade.

She hesitated to look at him.

"Maka, look at me."

"No."

"Maka."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Maka."

"What?!" She growled, finally looking at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

"Soul..." She sighed. "I don't think I can, I know we're friend's and all but I just think we should-"

"WATCH OUT!"

This was all she remembers. She doesn't remember him throwing himself in front of her, getting the hit from the kishin. She doesn't remember killing the kishin with Soul's bleeding weapon form. She doesn't remember him giving her a grin after swallowing the soul.

She definitely does not remember the kiss he had given her before he blacked out.

But she does remember laying next to him on the hospital bed, brushing his hair with her fingers.

She does remember telling him in a hoarse whisper, "I'll only stay with you, if you stay with me. I'll only trust you, if you trust me. That's a promise."

That's all the memories she needs.

* * *

**Guess what today is? The start of SoMa week!**

**Here's my lame input for the occasion, leave a review if you want to.**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
